Riders of Berk Trivia
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The trivia of the Riders of Berk


How to start a dragon academy trivia

¦This episode introduces the recurring villain Mildew a grumpy complaining Berk Viking farmer who used to be a dragon killer but because of the peace with the dragons, he no longer can do that. Now he has made it his life task to attempt to evict or kill the dragons on Berk.

¦The fact that the other villagers built Mildew's house outside the village implies that the others don't like him a lot. Also the way Gobber says,"Ahh! Here's Mildew with the complaint of the day!" to Stoick implies that even the kind and friendly Gobber doesn't like Mildew.

¦This is the first time Hookfang's habit of being disobedient to his rider Snotlout is shown. Later on in the series, it is shown that it's a running gag in the show that Hookfang is disobedient towards Snotlout, or is distracted by little things around him and not paying attention to Snotlout.

¦The old Dragon Killing Arena is converted into the Dragon Training Academy.

¦This episode's lesson in the Berk Dragon Academy: How do you get a dragon to drop something it's not supposed to have.

¦The roles of the dragon rider teens in the Berk Dragon Academy are as follows:

¦Hiccup is the main dragon teacher and the head of the Berk Dragon Academy. While his specialty is Night Fury trainer/specialist, he is also very capable of handling the other dragon species.

¦Astrid acts as Hiccup's right hand woman (and probably also his enforcer if it's going to be needed). Besides being Hiccups right hand woman, she is also the Deadly Nadder specialist of Berk Dragon Academy.

¦Fishlegs is the logmaster of the Book of Dragons. He is also the Gronckle specialist of the Berk Dragon Academy.

¦Snotlout is the closest one in Berk Dragon Academy to being a Monstrous Nightmare specialist.

¦Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston are the specialists of the Hideous Zippleback of Berk Dragon Academy.

Viking for Hire trivia

¦This episode may show that Toothless is so intelligent he can read, because he was looking at a book with Hiccup, when they were waiting for the others to return after Gobber scared them. This may not be true, because Toothless might be just looking at the pictures or at the letters.

¦Astrid claims that the kids, with the exception of Hiccup as Toothless wasn't in the scene, rode their dragons for four hours after Gobber scared them away. However, when the dragons run away, the kids weren't seen on the dragons, they were behind Hiccup and Gobber. It is just possible that they could've just left to get the dragons after Gobber said his line.

¦A flashback is shown from the movie in which Gobber hands out the dragon killing weapons to the other vikings to fight the dragons. However thanks to Hiccup's Peace pact with the dragon the dragon killing weapons are no longer needed (for that purpose at least). Strangely enough no one on Berk thinks about the fact that the dragon killing weapons could perfectly be used to hold of invasions from human invaders.

¦Gobber's father taught Gobber how to swim by acting like he would kill Gobber if he could catch him.

¦Before Hiccup invited him to help at Berk Dragon Academy he tried to sell his dragon killing weapons to the berk villagers. In this episode he is shown to attempt to sell 3 different kind of weapons. He tried to sell a longsword as a kitchen knife (this didn't work it was to sharp causing the plate and the bread on it to crumble into tiny pieces) he tried to sell a mace as a fly swatter (which destroyed the table the fly was on causing Gobber to quickly saying that it was also great for getting rid of unwanted tables). And he tried to sell his catapult (or trebuchet not sure on that one) which he named Big Bertha to the woman of the village so that they could defend themselves when the men of the house was of pillaging. (They lost interest however when he accidentally fired it damaging a nearby house).

¦A running gag in this episode is that Gobber tries to give away or sell his weapons.

¦Mildews attempt at giving Hiccup a guilty feeling was quite useless considering Hiccup already felt bad about it.

¦After Gobber scared the dragons with his unorthodox encouragement method he reveals he didn't like school either.

¦This is the First time Hookfang uses his Fire Jacket ability and burns Snotlout's butt causing him to jump in a trey of water to extinguish himself. This to is later revealed to be a running gag in the show.

¦This Episodes lesson at Berk Dragon Academy: A quiz about knowledge in the book of dragons including subjects as which dragons has the hottest fire in the entire dragon world and what is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback.

¦Gobber naming his catapult Big Bertha is likely a reference to the Howitzer used by the Germans in the end days of world war 1. Both Gobber's Big Bertha and the Big Bertha the Howitzer used by the Germans are also coincidentally (though this could be done intentionally by the creators of the show) artillery pieces in there respective timelines.

¦This is the second time Hookfang and Toothless fight(the first time was in the movie). The outcome was the same (Hookfang was defeated)it was the same reason why Toothless fought Hookfang in the movie to protect his rider and friend.

¦According to Gobber the only time a Viking takes a break is to die.

¦While it is not certain it is very likely that Hiccup eventually made the saddles.

¦During the quiz on the knowledge in the Book of Dragons the teams were coincidentally made up by the smartest people of Berk Dragon Academy (Astrid and Fishlegs) and the other team was made up by the the less smarter People of Berk Dragon Academy (Snoutlout and the twins). The final tally for this quiz was 100 (team Astrid) to 15 (team Snotlout).

¦At the end of this episode Gobber takes up the role as a Dragons Dentist. If you look closely you will see Fishlegs and Meatlug waiting in line for Meatlug to have her teeth checked and brushed. Another scene showing Gobber doing his job as a Dragon Dentist is when he Brushes the teeth of Barf and Belch.

¦This is the first time the tribe has been called by its name, Hooligan tribe, in the series.

¦In one of the later episodes, Gobber is seen checking the mouth of a Gronckle (possibly Meatlug). In order to keep it's mouth open, Gobber attaches rope to a long rod. When he is finished, he cuts the rope with his "tweezer"-like hand and the Gronckle is able to close its mouth.

Animal House Trivia

¦It is hinted by Ruffnut that Tuffnut is afraid of the dark.

¦It is possible that the Monsterous Nightmare and Nadder that appear in this episode are Bucket's and Mulch's.

¦Hiccup and Astrid sit VERY close together twice and both times they scooted away from each other very quickly. First time when they were trapped and Stormfly and Toothless got them out. Second time explaining to the other teens what happened. Only the second time Fishlegs offers that they stay close to each other to keep warm. The first time they moved away quickly once they realized they were touching and hugging. Astrid even made an akward cough.

¦The scene when Astrid and Hiccup are "Dragon Sledding" reflects the scene from the film when Hiccup attempts to fly on Toothless for one of the first times next to a snowy mountain.

¦Toothless saves the lamb in a similar way he saved Astrid in the film during the final battle against the Red Death.

The Terrible Twos Trivia

¦When Snotlout and Hookfang show Torch how to fly, their flight sequence is actually stock footage of the sneak peak episode.

¦When Hiccup puts Torch down and tells him go to his mother, Torch flies after Hiccup without spinning first, this may imply that Typhoomerangs don't always have to spin in order to fly.

¦Hiccup's guess that maybe Torch couldn't fly was a little late as Torch had flown off the table he was put on for examination, in order to do the characteristic spinning take-off of his species.

¦When Hiccup and the teens look study Torch, their dragons aren't there. But when Hiccup brings out the eel, the dragons are there. After Torch eats the eel, the dragons aren't there, again.

¦In this episode there is the first dragon not afraid of eels.

¦It is unknown if the typhoomerang will ever again appear (not counting Wild Skies). If it did, it wouldn't make much sense: dragons are meant to be tamed and ridden. It's possible it could be tamed and commanded like what occurred in the Riders of Berk episode Twinsanity.

¦When Torch is wearing Hiccup's helmet, he greatly resembles early concept art of Toothless.

¦Typhoomerang may appear in the next series "Defenders of Berk"

In Dragons We Trust Trivia

¦The episode's title is a reference to In God We Trust, from the national anthem of the USA.

¦After the dragons are dropped off, every dragon from Berk disappears, when they only dropped off the teen's dragons. It could just be possible that the Vikings rounded up the other dragons on the island and too dropped them off.

¦Dragon Island is the Dragon Nest from the movie, it is where Toothless and Hiccup killed the Red Death, making Hiccup lose his left foot in the process.

¦There is a slight continuity issue in this episode and Alvin & the Outcasts. In Viking for Hire, Gobber loses his position as Weaponsmith because there is no more need for them and he has a large surplus he tries to sell, but throughout the two later episodes the Vikings are weak because all their weapons were destroyed. Since it is inferred that Gobber had a surplus of weapons in his shop and home in the earlier episode, the fact that the Vikings are defenseless later down the line is a continuity issue.

Alvin and the Outcast Trivia

¦The title is a reference to the animated music group "Alvin and the Chipmunks".

How to Pick Your Dragon Trivia

|Stoick gets his own dragon.

|First appearance of a thunder drum.

Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man Trivia

¦When Stoick and Hiccup are posing for the portrait, Stoick is carrying a sword. When the portrait is revealed, he is carrying a hammer.

¦The runic script in the map mixes the letters "w" and "h".

¦It is revealed that a Night Fury's wingspan is 48 feet.

¦When Astrid first sees the first painting, she seems dazzled by the way Hiccup looks (this may be implying that she thinks Hiccup looks hot). She says "who cares?", may be implying also that she prefers the painting of Hiccup instead of the real Hiccup. If you look, Ruffnut clearly looks similar. Combining this with her comment in the film, it would stand to reason she has a slight crush on Hiccup.

¦Stoick notes Bucket became an excellent painter when he lost half of his brain to his past dragon attack.

¦Bucket uses his fingers to paint, which obviously make his fingers covered in paint. But in later scenes when he positions Hiccup and points to the duo, no paint is visible on his fingers.

¦This episode is similar to the second book How to Be a Pirate. Hiccup goes on a treasure hunt, facing difficulties that only he can over come. In both the book and the episode, Hiccup winds up leaving the treasure behind.

Dragon Flower Trivia

|Introducing the Scauldron

Heather Report Part 1 Trivia

¦This is the first episode to focus on Astrid.

¦This episode, and the next, are slightly similar to the third book, How to Speak Dragonese, as Alvin gets Hiccup's book to learn more about dragons and Hiccup is determined to get it back.

Heather Report Part 2 Trivia

¦This episode marks the second appearance of Heather. So far this is also her latest appearance in the series

¦It is shown that Astrid is stronger than the twins combined (shown when she knocks the twins on the ground).

¦Heather's parents appear to be recolored background extras from Berk.

¦This is the second time Outcast Island appears (the first time it appears is in the episode Alvin and the Outcasts)this time however it is shown longer and even the end battle between the Dragon Riders of Berk and the Outcast is on the island.

¦Outcast Island is likely smaller than Berk and also appear to be a barren island.

¦The Outcasts have there own version of the Dragon training arena though with a much cruder design than the Dragon Training Academy of Berk.

¦Snotlout has made his first actual interesting and helpful discovery about what Monstrous Nightmares like and what can instantly calm an angered Monstrous Nightmare down (pin its horns to the ground).

¦Alvin's opinion of Hiccup has drastically changed. The first time he met Hiccup he referred to him as Stoick's little embarrassment. In this episode he offers him a partnership in his plan to use trained dragons to conquer world.

¦This episode truly banishes all possibilities of the Outcasts are not a war loving tribes. While there were already heavy signs that the outcast were a warlike tribe (their boat with the skull on top) Alvin's revealed master plan confirms this.

¦This is the time that Savage actually disagrees/argues with Alvin. Alvin doesn't seem to mind because Savage had a good argument (the book of dragons contained a lot of knowledge and its knowledge was likely to bear fruit eventually). However Alvin is likely right as getting the knowledge from the viking who was the first one to ever ride one is even more valuable and will bring results faster than the knowledge of the book of dragons.

¦Astrid uses Snotlout's newly discovered trivia that pinning an Monstrous Nightmares horns to the ground will instantly tame/calm it down.

¦A bit of the Monstrous Nightmare's intelligence is shown as merely seconds after the tamed monstrous nightmare leaves his feral state he is immediately able to identify both friends and foes.

¦In this episode Alvin has seen three new things referring to dragon training. He witnessed the bonding a dragons immense loyalty to its rider and the ferocity with which a dragon will protect its rider.

¦If you look closely you can see that when Toothless had to hold its fire he choked a bit.

¦It is unknown if the Outcast soldier who tried to get the book of dragons died or merely lost his honor, his pride and his dignity. Also the fate of the two other outcast soldiers is unknown.

¦It is unknown if Savage killed the wild Gronckle or if he captured it (which seems more fitting considering they want to ride dragons).

Thawfest Trivia

None

When Lightning Strikes Trivia

¦Many people predicted the Skrill would appear in this episode. In the end, it did not. After all, it does appear in the TV shows commercials.

¦The runes on the base of the statue decrypt as THOR THE THUNDERER WIELDER OF MJOLNIR. Much as elsewhere, it's English using runes equivalent to each letter, except that Þ is used correctly for TH.

¦Stoick is shown as being left-handed - he's holding his sword in his left hand. In that case his sword should be worn on the right but it isn't.

What Flies Beneath Trivia

¦The title is likely a reference to the thriller movie What Lies Beneath.

¦The Whispering Death makes it's first appearance in the series.

¦This is the first episode to feature a dragon grudge (Toothless fighting the mysterious and deadly Whispering Death with which he has a mysterious and yet unknown reason to have a grudge with. Perhaps these two dragons were once friends until they betrayed each other.)

¦According to Fishlegs, the other Berk Dragon Academy dragons didn't aid Toothless in fighting the Whispering Death because they knew it wasn't their battle.

¦This marks Thornado's fourth appearance. His first appearance was in How to Pick Your Dragon, his second appearance was Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man, and the third was in Dragon Flower.

¦This is the first time in the series that the inhabitants of Berk use their catapults against a dragon. The first tribe in the series to use catapults against Dragons are the Outcasts.

¦One of Snotlout's bullying actions towards Hiccup in this episode, is asking him how it came that Toothless wasn't able to fly on his own. This is a reference to the event in the movie, when Hiccup shot down Toothless with a bola, ripping of a tailfin.

¦It appears the Dragon Academy students all carry Dragon Nip (the garlic scented grass that instantly calms and subdues a dragon). This is likely that they do it just in case, if one of the Academy dragons needs to be calmed down immediately.

¦This episode was very slightly similar to a two-part episode of Tron: Uprising in which one of the characters wanted revenge against one of the antagonists, and would not let anyone stop him.

¦The Whispering Death in this episode did not accept the Dragon Nip Hiccup tried to give to it. It sneezed instead.

¦When the Whispering Death looks at Astrid and Stormfly in the beginning of the episode, Stormfly's missing the spikes on her head.

Twinsanity Trivia

¦Dagur the Deranged makes his first appearance in this episode.

¦Ruffnut and Tuffnut's special alone place is found in this episode.

¦As Hiccup was the first person to ever see a Night Fury in the film, the other tribes had never seen one in person. This is why Dagur comments, "They do exist!"

¦This is the first time the Red Death was mentioned in the series.

¦The text of the treaty is a runic substitution cipher of the Gettysburg Address. The final lines under the signature blank are "David Lee", the prop designer, and what appears to be "MONTLNHN" or similar gibberish.

Defiant One Trivia

¦Gobber is seen riding Hookfang when the gang goes in search for Hiccup, Snotlout and Toothless.

¦The back side of Fishlegs' map is the treasure map of Hamish II from Episode 8 "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man".

¦When Snotlout battles the blacksmith he uses the metal connecting rod for Toothless's saddle, instead of one of the many weapons around him. Even after he drops it, he picks it up and continues using it, instead of getting a real weapon.

¦After Hiccup puts his hand on the snout of a wild Monstrous Nightmare it helps protect them when the Outcasts shoot arrows at them. This has happened before in Episode 11 "Heather Report Part II" when the Monstrous Nightmare Astrid was training came to her rescue.

¦Hiccup gives Snotlout a bowl of some sort of liquid to heal his swollen tongue. He says that it is Night Fury saliva. Hiccup claims it has good healing properties, and Snotlout's tongue actually does heal. It is fairly certain that Hiccup was not being sarcastic, though he did seem to be enjoying Snotlout's discomfort. However, it is also possible that Hiccup made this up and the effect of the berries wore off.

¦Third time Hiccup gets captured by Alvin. 1st time Snotlout gets captured by Alvin.

Breakneck Bog Trivia

¦The Smothering Smokebreaths appear in the episode.

¦This is the first time that Hiccup's mother is mentioned since the brief comment about her in the film.

¦Toothless has the red tail with the skull Gobber made for him despite it being destroyed in the previous episode, though one could argue that Hiccup just made a new one.

¦This is the first time that Toothless has been seen hovering without Hiccup.

¦It is revealed that when Hiccup was a baby, he was afraid of dragons.

¦The toy dragon given to Hiccup resembles a Deadly Nadder with four legs.

¦Toothless seems to be able to fly without Hiccup in this episode, though the regular position of his tail could just be for hovering.

¦After they rescued Trader Johann, they talked about a fog monster. You can see that Hiccup's green tunic doesn't reach to his mid-thigh but is shorter for a moment.

Gem of a Different Color Trivia

¦This episode features the Changewing.

¦In the movie, there was an image of a Changewing in the Dragon Manual, but in the episode, the book does not have a sketch, as no Viking had ever successfully examined it.

¦The Changewing dragon may be featured further throughout the series, as Hiccup becomes interested in finding and training a Changewing near the end of the episode to further learn more about it.

¦It is said by Stoick that for the first time, the inhabitants of Berk have never retreated the island to anything.

¦Ruffnut references the events in Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man by saying "You (Tuffnut) remember what just one of those things (Fireworms) did to you?"

¦This is the first time in the series that Fishlegs shows Berserk qualities, like his book counterpart.

¦Fishlegs was the only one to come face-to-face with four Changewings and was able to describe their physical appearance to Hiccup at the end.

¦This is the first episode in which Meatlug reveals the qualities of a dog-keen sense of smell and digging up objects.

¦The Changewing eggs glow and change color, as if it were a crystal ball.

¦This episode marks the second appearance of the Fireworm.

We Are Family Part 1 Trivia

¦This is the fifth time Alvin has captured Hiccup.

¦The Changewing makes its second appearance in this episode.

¦It is revealed Night Furies are able to use echolocation.

¦The title is possibly based off the song We Are Family by Sister Sledge.

We Are Family Part 2 Trivia

¦The Scauldron in this episode is a lot smaller than the one in Dragon Flower, indicating that it might be a juvenile.

¦Trader Johann makes his third appearance in this episode. In episode 9, he welcomes the Vikings and says,"Ah, Berk! My favorite of all the islands I've travelled to!" When he reaches Outcast island, he says,"Ah, Outcast Island! My favorite of all the islands I've travelled to!" This may indicate that Trader Johann says the same thing in all islands, or maybe he says this as a part of the plan of the Vikings to trap the Outcasts.

¦Mildew agrees to ride on a dragon for the first time- a Deadly Nadder.

¦Alvin finally achieves his goal and trains a dragon for the first time- a Whispering Death after Hiccup's closing narration.

¦Alvin is the first Outcast to train a dragon.

¦It is possible that the Whispering Death Alvin trains is the same one from What Flies Beneath. However, since it and Toothless are not seen together, it has yet to be confirmed.

¦It would stand to reason the first dragon most vikings tame is the Deadly Nadder. It is the first dragon you tame in Wild Skies and Hiccup has Mildew tame one.

¦When Hiccup is first locked up his handcuffs are still on. In the next scene, however, they're gone.


End file.
